


Al terminar una historia otra comienza.

by Hanna_Rogers



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Rogers/pseuds/Hanna_Rogers
Summary: La vida siempre fue simple para luffy.Su vida fue ciertamente entretenida y sin arrepentimientos. Habiendo conocido a tantas personas, viviendo aventuras con sus nakamas y junto a ellos lograr sus sueño Luffy podría decir que sin duda fue lo mejor que pudo tener. En sus últimos momentos, mientras se hundía en la oscuridad y preguntándose si tal vez le esperaba otra aventura, cerró los ojos sonrió.Sola para abrir los ojos de nuevo y maravillarse por lo que encontró.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Natsu Dragneel & Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	1. Vida simple

La vida siempre fue simple para Luffy, después de todo así lo aprendió. 

Su abuelo le enseño que si quería algo que debería luchar para conseguirlo sin importar cuantos intentos tardará, comenzando por esos estúpidos monos. También aprendió todo lo básico para su supervivencia (agua, carne, huir de su abuelo, carne, como cazar para conseguir carne y fruta).   
  
De Makino, quien fue lo más cercano a una madre, aprendió la amabilidad y consideración que atenuó un poco el descuido que solía aprender de su abuelo (como destruir algunas paredes), también aprendió, por esas historias que le contaba a la hora de dormir , que el mundo tenia mas cosas que ofrecer que su tierra natal. 

De Shanks, quien fue al final la persona que encendió la chispa en su sueño, aprendió que un barco podría ser un hogar, que sus nakamas podrían ser su familia y que el mar era el camino para hacer cualquier sueño realidad. El fue quien le enseñó lo que era ser un hombre, un pirata.   
  
De Ace y sabio aprendió lo que era ser amado y protegido, que si había algún problema ellos estaban ahí para él; con ellos aprendió el significado de la hermandad. Ellos fueron los que alejaron la soledad.

De Higuma, Bluejam y de los Nobles mundiales, aprendió cuál era el tipo de persona que odiaba. 

  
Con ellos, Luffy había definido lo que significaba la vida para él y sin más zarpó al mar.

  
En su aventura encontró amigos únicos, un espadachín en busca de ser el mejor del mundo por una promesa, una ladrona quien solo quería dibujar el mundo entero, un mentiroso con ganas de ser un guerrero de mar para superar sus miedos, un cocinero en busca de un mar con el que pudiera alimentar a quien pasara hambre, un reno que quería curar al mundo en honor a quien lo curó de la tristeza, una arqueóloga quien solo quería vivir y descubrir la verdadera historia, un Cyborg que buscaba hacer el mejor barco capaz de llevar al próximo rey pirata y estar ahí para verlo, un esqueleto quien buscaba dejar atrás años de soledad y poder cumplir con el sueño de sus compañeros perdidos y un gyojin cansado del sufrimiento que quería Igualdad entre humanos y gyojins. Estos grandiosos y peculiares seres son lo que llamó por años su familia,   
  
Sin duda las batallas fueron difíciles; tanto que solo tuvieron que levantarse, ignorar el dolor y volver a intentarlo. Cada una de sus heridas, cicatrices, lágrimas y sonrisas fueron los cimientos para lograr todos estos sueños, y Luffy, ahora rey pirata, no podía sentirse más realizado que viendo las sonrisas de sus nakamas por sus objetivos alcanzados.

El logro de todas sus metas no terminó su viaje, ni se separaron. Ellos eran una familia y su hogar era un barco con un león de melena de sol, aún tenemos aventuras esperando, nuevos amigos por hacer y más batallas por luchar para defender lo que ya tenían. 

  
Después de 7 años como rey pirata Luffy se dio cuenta que una vieja deuda estaba cerca de ser saldada.

Con una mano en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón, Luffy miró a su familia, todos disfrutando de una fiesta por la última isla explorada donde se encontraron con uno de sus preciados aliados. Tomando una decisión, elevo una de sus manos para ajustar un sombrero que ya no estaba ahí pero que su cuerpo se negaba a olvidar, suspiro para luego sonreír y unir a la celebración, olvidando sus preocupaciones a favor de sacar a bailar a ese capitán malhumorado que tiene por aliado. 

Pasaron los días, semanas y meses cuando por fin se cumplió un año desde esa fiesta en particular, donde Luffy sabia que tenia el tiempo contado. En contraste con esa ocasión el día no empezó con una fiesta; lo que un año atrás fueron sonidos de tambores en compás con la música ahora eran reemplazados por los cañones siendo disparados. La nueva marina había planeado otra emboscada, los ataques llovían por todos lados pero Luffy no se sintió asustado por estos pues había tenido batallas más difíciles, como las que tenía de vez en cuando con Katakuri, lo que le asustaba era ese dolor punzante que con cada minuto que pasaba le oprimía más el corazón y era solo su voluntad la que le permitía no flaquear para aparentar que todo estaba bien; noto las miradas que su primer oficial le enviaba en algunos momentos pero tampoco parecía notar nada.  
  


\- _Aún no_ \- Susurro al viento para luego ir tras su familia. 

Cuando ingreso a la cocina pudo ver a todos en su propio caos, en el fondo Franky y Usopp estaba planeado algo sobre fuegos artificiales para esta celebración, Nami y Robin hablaban sobre contactar con Torao, Chopper estaba curando algunas heridas leves a Jinbe, Sanji estaba murmurando para sí mismo sobre que preparar como festín, Brook estaba afinando su instrumento. Tan concentrado estaba en ver a los demás que no notó como Zoro seba de brazos cruzados y con la confusión mostrándose en su rostro, algo que solo Luffy podía darse cuenta. 

\- ¿ _Todo bien Capitán?_ \- Fue lo que dijo su primer compañero con un tono indiferente pero solo los que lo conocían sabían reconocer como preocupación. Luffy a cambio lo miro un rato antes de responder.

\- _¡Si!_ \- Puso una gran sonrisa porque era cierto pues estar así con todos ellos, cada uno de ellos feliz a pesar de haber tenido un altercado, solo calentaba su corazón haciendo que esa sensación de malestar fuera un solo zumbido. Esto pareció calmar un poco a Zoro, pues sabía que él no podía mentir. 

Las horas pasaron y la fiesta ya estaba en su apogeo. Luego de que las chicas lograran comunicarse con los piratas de corazón la fiesta dio inicio, dos horas después ellos hicieron acto de presencia lo que avivó más la celebración.

\- _No se porque me sorprende que tengan otra fiesta en medio del océano_ \- La voz tranquila que se acercaba distrajo un momento a Luffy, quien había estado disfrutado de un gran trozo de carne.

\- _¡Torao! pero si tu sabes que después de una batalla ganada hay que celebrar_ .- Soltó un poco su característica risa pues cada vez que hacían una fiesta junto con sus aliados, ambos siempre comenzarán la conversación de esa forma

No pudo evitar detallar a su aliado; los años no lo han cambiado mucho, tal vez algunas líneas de expresión más detalladas en su rostro pero que solo lo hacían parecer mejor a los ojos de Luffy. Sabía muy bien qué era lo que significaba Law para él, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de decir nada pues el mar era impredecible y sus caminos no se cruzaban tan seguido como quería, y tal vez no sería justo decir algo de tal magnitud ahora.

\- _Sí, pero aun me pregunto porque siempre tiende a invitarme aunque la mayoría de las veces esté lejos. Hoy hubo suerte de que nuestras rutas se cruzaran_ \- El tono ligeramente molesto contrastaba con su pequeña sonrisa que Law trato de ocultar.

\- _Bueno_ \- Luffy se quedó callado, pensando en qué decir ante eso. - _Es porque Torao es especial, fuiste mi primer aliado y salvaste mi vida. Eres prácticamente Nakama este lejos o no_ \- Él sabía bien que podría haberle dicho la verdad en sus invitaciones tan constantes, o al menos la verdad completa, pero una punzada en su cuerpo lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Law parecía haber perdido un poco el aliento, sin saber cómo responder fue salvado con el gran ruido de una discusión al otro lado del barco. Sabiendo lo incómodo que podía sentirse otro en algunas ocasiones por sus respuestas tan honestas, Luffy no se molesto al verlo huir en dirección al caos, eso sin duda le sacó una pequeña risa. 

Por una parte se alegró que el otro se fuera tan rápido, pues una nueva punzada de dolor lo hizo sujetarse con fuerza el pecho. Cuando no pudo ignorar esa opresión en su corazón, levanto la mirada para ver cómo se desarrollaba todo a unos metros de él, sin duda alguna era algo divertido ver a la tripulación de su aliado discutir con su hábil navegante quien parecía haber ganado otra ronda de poker, los demás observaban la discusión divertidos mientras Law trataba de ser un mediador; todos ellos ajenos a como él los observaba en un último adiós. 

\- _Es el momento-_ Fueron las palabras que con un susurro cálido había traído el viento, acariciando su rostro.

  
  
Dando la espalda a sus amigos, comenzó a avanzar en la dirección a su asiento especial, justo en el momento en que el sol tocaba al mar para esconderse en cuestión de minutos. Ignorando como su respiración se dificulta a cada paso logró pararse en la cabeza del Sunny, sintiendo la tristeza de su barco pues era el único que sabía lo que ocurria con él. 

\- _Gracias por todo Sunny_ \- Fue lo pudo decir antes de que el mareo se apoderó de él gracias a la falta de aire y estuvo a segundos de perder la conciencia, cayó al mar.

  
  
En esos pocos segundos Luffy, ya están en el agua, todos sus recuerdos llegaron uno tras otro incluyendo ese momento en que Iva-chan le informó sobre esos diez años perdidos, esos años en los que aún podían haber acompañado a su familia pero de los que no dudaría en volver a dar aún si al final no logró rescatar a su hermano. De alguna forma pensar en Ace fue reconfortante, pues tal vez lo encontrara ahora que él estaba a las puertas de la muerte. Pensado en esa posibilidad sonrió, justo cuando su corazón se detuvo y todo se torno negro.

Mientras tanto, todos reaccionaron al fuerte llanto infantil que clamaba por su capitán. 

  
  



	2. ¿Infierno o cielo?

Cuando abrió los ojos noto 3 cosas.

La primera cosa que noto fue como su estómago se contrajo en señal de que se estaba muriendo de hambre, cosa que no debería ser posible pues lo último que recuerda es haber comido hasta llenarse con esa última fiesta en el Sunny. Lo segundo, fue que su cuerpo se encontraba extremadamente cansado; sus brazos y piernas se sentían pesados, lo que podría justificar porque su cuerpo pedía más comida. Cuando pudo reunir su escasa energía fue que se encontró con la tercera cosa; él estaba en una playa; junto con este último dato su mente despertó y recordó todo. 

Él estaba muerto. 

Sus piernas volvieron a ceder y se quedó sentado en la blanca arena; recordó cómo cayó al mar para sellar su destino ya inevitable, mejor morir por su amado mar que por un simple ataque al corazón, junto con esta información vino otra que detestaba desde que era muy joven, Luffy ahora estaba solo.

Para controlar la creciente angustia ante esta información decidió mirar alrededor, tratando de descifrar en donde estaba. ¿Infierno o Cielo?.

Su abuelo le había dicho de niño, en un intento de que olvidara la idea de la piratearía, que al cielo solo iban personas dignas de él, gente que hacía el bien y que los Marines tenían lugares reservados. Lo único que consiguió de eso fue que Luffy dijera que si el cielo era para Marines seguramente sería aburrido y que prefería ir a otro lado; nunca volvió a decir algo como eso luego de la paliza de su abuelo. 

Makino, por un lado más amable, dijo que el cielo y el infierno se definían con lo que uno había cosechado en la vida. Si fuiste una mala persona que disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno entre otras cosas, cuando murieras ese sufrimiento recaería en ti; si fuiste una buena persona, protegiendo a los que amas y ayudando a los demás, amor y cosas maravillosas serán tu recompensa en la otra vida. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de su cara de confusión, solo suspiró y dijo que cuando fuera un poco más grande lo entendería. 

Tiempo después de conocer a sus hermanos les preguntó sobre el cielo y el infierno, cuando Ace iba a responder fue golpeado por Sabo para que él se pudiera encargar de la situación, resumiendo de la manera más fácil “El cielo tenía carne y el infierno no”; esta respuesta derivó a muchas noches en vela ya que Luffy despertaba por un sueño de un mundo donde en el que solo se alimentaba del arroz de Dandan; Ace solo pudo matar con la mirada a Sabo cuando esto ocurría.

Logrando calmarse por estos recuerdos, volvió a levantarse para explorar más el lugar. La playa sin duda era amplia y el mar se veía en calma con algunos peces pequeños nadando cerca de la orilla, decidió tomar eso como buena señal. Caminó unos metros alejados del mar cuando pudo ver el inicio de una selva que parecía tener buena vegetación, lo que podría darle alguna fuente de alimento fácil.

Con una posible promesa de comida aceleró sus pasos hasta que encontró un árbol con una gran cantidad de frutos que se veían jugosos, ansioso por comer algo estiró su brazo para alcanzar los frutos que se encontraban en lo alto, no pasó nada. Volvió a intentarlo otras dos veces antes de llegar a una conclusión, ya no tenía poderes. 

Esa revelación no lo molesto tanto como el hecho de que ahora tenía que idear una nueva forma para alcanzar la comida. Decidió simplemente escalar el árbol, lo que resultó difícil por lo que solo lo dejó como consecuencia del cansancio y del hambre. Cuando por fin llegó a los frutos los devoró todos en cuestión de minutos y con su almacén de energía ahora lleno pudo detallar más las prendas que traía. 

Los pantalones, chaleco y abrigo, el que hancock le dio cuando se convirtió en rey, se habían ido dejando solo lo que parecía una túnica blanca. Como calzado parecía tener unas sandalias, aunque con un estilo un poco diferente a las que había usado y un poco más pequeñas, lo que llevó a otra revelación. 

Luffy ahora tenía el tamaño de un niño. 

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en esto cuando su observación haki, aunque muy débil, se activó. Lanzando rápidamente al suelo logró esquivar el primer par de garras que habían aparecido con la intención de atraparlo; sabiendo que aun estaba en una posición peligrosa rodó rápidamente sobre sí mismo para alejarse de otro ataque de su agresor. Después de ese segundo ataque frustrado pudo ponerse de pie para poder ver quien o que lo atacaba, solo para encontrarse con un mono gigante de color verde que lo miraba de forma extraña que no sabia identificar pero que le incomodaba mucho.

-OYE BASTARDO!- Fue lo que le gritó Luffy al extraño mono.- NUNCA ATAQUES A NADIE POR LA ESPALDA! y ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa para que me mires asi!? ¿Estás buscando pelea?! - Inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras tomó posición de lucha, no queriendo que lo tomara desprevenido pues ya no tenía su fruta para amortiguar los golpes.

El mono por su parte pareció ignorarlo ya que eligió golpear su pecho, sus ojos tenían corazones gigantes y comenzó un baile extraño a su alrededor.

\- ¡Encontré una esposa! ¡Encontré una esposa! ¡Encontré una esposa!- Comenzó a cantar complementando el extraño baile y luffy solo pudo mirarlo en silencio unos minutos antes de decidir a responder. 

-Oh, bueno felicidades- Olvidando de momento lo ocurrido se hurgo la nariz y miró al mono de forma desinteresada- ¿Dónde está tu esposa? 

Sin que Luffy lo hubiera esperado, el animal extraño lo apuntaba al tiempo que su expresión se tornaba más pervertida. Cuando Luffy procesó esta información se tiró al suelo a reír con fuerza, sujetando su estómago. 

\- Que mono tan idiota! ¿no ves que soy un niño?- continuó riendo un poco más antes de levantarse - Soy completamente niño- para recalcar esa información tocó el lugar donde se suponía estaban sus bolas de oro, solo para no encontrarlas.

Ahora las cosas tenían un poco mas de sentido para él; la ausencia de sus poderes, el que se cansara físicamente solo por trepar un árbol, su tamaño infantil y ahora la mas temida revelación de que estaba en el cuerpo de una niña. Esto era el infierno.

A unos kilómetros de distancia, en el pueblo Nirvit, Roubaul y todos en el lugar escucharon el grito de una niña.


	3. Año 383

El pueblo Nirvit era considerablemente un lugar tranquilo, algo que a veces se veía perturbado por noticias de guerra o asaltos en pueblos vecinos, pero Roubaul estaba trabajando para erradicar ese problema de raíz. 

Por estas razones escuchar el grito de una niña a sólo unos pocos kilómetros de su pueblo era ciertamente algo de qué preocuparse, mucha más cuando te tardabas más de dos semanas en llegar al pueblo vecino cercano. Sin demora y como el líder del pueblo, convocó a varios hombres con la misión de investigar y de ser necesario intervenir. 

Tardaron varias horas para intentar localizar algún rastro de quien había gritado, pero solo habían conseguido un escenario de destrucción que un posible depredador habría dejado, por lo que parecían garras y los árboles en el suelo se trataba de un Vulcano del bosque. 

\- Hombres, estén atentos. Al parecer hay una niña en este bosque que está escapando de un Vulcan y a pesar de que no es de nuestro pueblo es nuestro deber ofrecer nuestra ayuda y de alejar a la criatura ya que está muy cerca del pueblo.

Con un grito de afirmación de sus hombres retomaron la búsqueda de la niña ya con un rastro de destrucción que seguir, con la esperanza de poder llegar a tiempo para ayudar. 

Tres horas antes 

Luffy a pesar de que se encontraba impactado por su descubrimiento, aún pudo detectar el ataque que se aproximaba por lo cual nuevamente lo esquivo. Las preocupaciones por su género quedaron en segundo plano dado al peligro en el que se encontraba actualmente; a pesar de que era la persona más inteligente tampoco era estúpido y sospechaba de que este nuevo cuerpo no solo había perdido o carecía de sus habilidades de fruta de diablo sino también toda la fuerza bruta que lo había caracterizado. 

Lo único que tenía de ventaja en ese momento era que podía acceder a las técnicas de haki más básicas, con la cual aprovechando el momento oportuno mientras esquivaba el ataque del mono lanzó un puñetazo cubierto de haki que consiguió tomar por sorpresa a la criatura pervertida que solo retrocedió unos pasos y al parecer se enojo mucha más. 

-Bueno, eso fue más débil de lo que esperaba- murmuró para sí mismo antes de comenzar a correr para huir de la bestia, logrando que en el camino muchos árboles resultaron con arañazos que pudieron ser fatales si lo alcanzaban. 

Sabiendo que el haki no duraría mucho entre mas lo usara se vio obligado en pensar en otra solución, no podía arriesgarse a utilizar el haki del rey temiendo que no fuera suficiente dejándolo más vulnerable o que fuera todo lo contrario y terminará matando al mono, afectando también a los otros animales del bosque.

Considerando que la mejor opción era cansar lo más que pueda al mono hasta perderlo, tomo unas rocas en el suelo para poder cubrirlas con haki para poder lanzarlas al simio para hacerle daño sin permitir que pudiera alcanzarlo con sus garras; fue después de media docenas de rocas que dieron en su objetivo que el mono también empezó a arrojar cosas, árboles para ser más claros. 

\- ¡Maldición!- Uno de los árboles alcanzó a rozarlo, consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara rodando por el suelo.

El cansancio había logrado alcanzarlo pues había estado escapando más de una hora y aun no podía lograr perder a su atacante. Sus reservas de energía estaban agotadas por lo que cuando se dio cuenta del próximo ataque ya era tarde, lo primero que noto fue el ardor que produjeron las garras al traspasar su piel, esto fue superado segundos después cuando impactó con un árbol logrando derribarlo por la fuerza con la que fue arrojado. 

Muchos golpes más llovieron a partir de ese pequeño desliz, y a pesar de que resistió a varios de ellos gracias a un poco de ayuda de haki este ya se había acabado, cuando su cabeza nuevamente fue impactada, esta vez contra el suelo, se encontró con el mundo girando hasta que la inconsciencia se empezó a dominar, solo siendo capaz de sentir como unas pequeñas presencias se acercaban donde se encontraba antes de que el mundo fuera negro de nuevo.

Después de haber seguido el rastro pudieron ponerse al día con la bestia y la niña, pero parecía que ya era tarde.

A una distancia considerable se podía observar como el mono celebraba sobre lo que esperaban fuera el cuerpo inconsciente de la niña, pero por la cantidad de heridas y destrucción no era probable. 

Con la culpa por no llegar a tiempo, Roubaul contempló si sería conveniente en este momento crear una ilusión para alejar al Vulcan del cuerpo. Dando una señal para que sus hombres se alejaran antes de que el animal se diera cuenta de su presencia a pesar de estar lo suficientemente apartados, solo él se quedó en el lugar para poder lanzar la ilusión ahora viendo como la bestia se acercaba a tomar el cuerpo. 

De repente la atmósfera cambio, se siente como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo presionado en dirección al suelo, mirando a sus espaldas algunos de sus hombres resistieron mejor que otros pero otros habían terminado por desmayarse. Observando el lugar para dar con la fuente de esa extraña magia encontró que esta salía del cuerpo de la niña; el Vulcan que había estado gozando de buena salud a pesar de muchos golpes y cortes ahora se encontraba desplomado en el suelo hasta que desapareció en una estela de magia dejando atrás el cuerpo de un hombre que al parecer había sido poseído desde hace mucho tiempo.

Después de lo que parecieron horas que en realidad fueron unos pocos minutos, la magia que salía de la niña se detuvo, dejando a los que quedaban recuperar el aliento. Roubaul por su parte se alegró un poco al saber que había una posibilidad de salvar a la niña y sorprendido de que esta tuviera tal poder mágico pero que suponía no sabía controlar. 

-Los que tengan la fuerza suficiente tomen a los desmayados y llévenlos al pueblo, también informen al curandero del estado grave de la niña, los que quedan ir a revisar al sujeto que fue poseído, yo iré por ella.- Después de que las órdenes fueron dadas todos comenzaron a moverse. 

Cuando Roubaul llegó a donde estaba la niña, la tomó con cuidado temiendo por agravar las heridas como activar nuevamente ese poder. Verificando que tuviera pulso, encontró sorprendente que ella sobreviviera a esa cantidad de daño a tan corta edad. Cuando se fijó en una herida en particular en ella, debajo de uno de sus ojos, pudo decir a pesar de no ser experto que aquello dejaría cicatriz por la profundidad de la herida. 

-Has de tener una gran voluntad para seguir con vida pequeña, pero ahora ya no estas sola y prometo que te ayudare- Sin más tomó a la niña en sus brazos y siguió a los demás de regreso al pueblo Nirvit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, sin mas otro capitulo y debido a que cuento con el tiempo espero actualizar otros pronto e introducir algunos puntos de vista de la tripulación de luffy como también algunos otros personajes de Fairy tail . Espero que les gustara y no olviden dejar su comentarios.


End file.
